Forestians
Forestians '''are modern, civilized descendants of Animals native to the Forest. Forestians vary in powers, and many are skilled in combat. The most popular and disliked Forestian would be Lance. Forestians and Animals, though somewhat related, are annoyances to each other. An example of an annoyance to Forestians that comes from Animals would be their tendency to ignore. Forestians are usually misunderstood by common people of Club Penguin, such as Preps or Pookies. Some of them even resort to calling out mindless names to refer to Forestians such as: "emo", "scene", "emo werewolf vampire thing", or are just plain rude when wondering by the Forest, when most Forestians are not even considered emo or scene, and all of them are definitely not werewolves, vampires, or anything of the sort. Disney, which currently owns CP, least supports this group, as opposed to others of Club Penguin and the like such as preps. Behavior Forestians vary in many behaviors, as they would normal people. But there are two main subgroups of personalities that would be based on how Lance and a few others act. The first subgroup would be those who are similar to Lance. These Forestians are simply intent on claiming servers, and becoming the strongest. These people also cause many losses and deaths. You should stay from these people at '''ALL COSTS '''to avoid being drawn into their drama and getting into trouble with other servers and Forestians. ''NO EXCEPTIONS.' The second subgroup would be the majority of the Forest community, the opposite of Lance. All of us have probably behaved like this before, and most of us still do. This is the most recommended subgroup, and you will generally have a better time if you try to be like this subgroup. Appearance Forestians usually take the look of a common person in a hoodie. The only difference is that Forestians are more likely to wear a mask, and have paws instead of shoes. Some Forestians, like G.E.A.R.S., on the other hand, look rather robotic and non human. o be more specific, Forestians usually wear any type of wig, except for prep-specific ones such as Cheerleader-type ponytails ("The Sidetied", "The Sidetied Too", and "The Sidetied Strikes Back"), and usually try to avoid using the new hairstyles unless they are a re-color of an older one that resembles it. There are a large variety of hairstyles that could be considered "Forestian". However, common Forestian hairstyles for female Forestians include: "The Flitter Flutter", "The Befluttered", "The Flutterby", as well as non-Cheerleader ponytails such as: "The Sidewinder", "The Sidekick", "The Vibrant", "The Tough Enough", and "The Bolero". And for male Forestians, common hairstyles include: "The Tuft", "The Shamrocker", "The Firestriker", "The Sunstriker", "The Right Stuff", "The Sweep", "The Side Swept", "The Wind Swept", "The Trend", "The Sun Rays", "The Snow Drift", "The Scenester", and "The Double O". And as for Face Items, 99% of Forestians wear masks ("Mask", "Blue Superhero Mask", and "Pink Superhero Mask"), however the 1% of Forestians that don't wear masks, usually wear the "Black Sunglasses" or "Diva Glasses". Most Forestians try to stray away from wearing glasses like such, as most preps wear them, and most Forestians are a mix of an animal and human or are completely animal, and it makes them look too human. As for Neck Items, most Forestians wear any type of scarf, and some even wear necklaces or charms. Common Forestian Body Items mainly include hoodies, and most of the Forestian population commonly all wear the Black Hoodie if they have it, or wear the Waddle On Comic Hoodie, if they're newer; and some just wear the newer-style hoodies. Forestians are also known to wear a variety of other body items, such as the "Nick Fury Coat", "Leather Pilot's Jacket", and etc. For Hand Items, Forestians usually wear a type of bracers such as the Ninja Bracers, bracelets and cuffs such as the Spikester Cuffs, or some wear their weapons such as the "Hawkeye Quiver & Bow", "Thunder Sword", etc. For feet items, there are two categories that are mainly worn: Claw Feet and Sneakers. The most common of the two include: "Black Sneakers" and "Guardian Dog Feet". Colors that Forestians wear vary, but the most common color worn is Brown, followed by Black and Artic White. Trivia * The current Forestian server with the largest Forestian population are Abominable (used to be until late 2014) Blizzard and the disclosed server that most Abominables have been moved to (which has not been revealed due to privacy purposes). * Sled also used to be very popular, but went extinct recently in 2012; though many former Sleds and people who were around at the time remember it's times. * Forestians are most likely to be the strongest inhabitants of CP/CPPSes, and could take on a common person and or Animal very easily. * The commonplace modern "Forest People" originated from an old Club Penguin Warrior Cats roleplay, in which afterwards many other elements came into play from other cultures and influences, such as anime and manga, later on forming it's own type of roleplay, now known today as 'forest people' or 'Forestian'. See Also Animals Lance